


Fangtober

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Ash has a daddy and oral kink, BDMS, Daddy Kink, Edging, F/F, F/M, Female Ash, Fingering, Harnesses, Kinktober 2020, Leashes, M/M, NSFW, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sensory Deprivation, bitting kink, female raihan, it will honestly depend, oral kink, you can NOT take that away from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: I’m 7 days late but that will not stop me from joining
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 28





	1. The List

I know this is hella late as it’s already October 6th, almost October 7th for me and will be uploaded on the 7th, but I need to push myself out of my comfort zone. I found this Kinktober list but with no owner to it, if this is familiar please tell me who created this list so I can give absolute proper credit! 

1st: Teasing 

2nd: Kissing

3rd: Tickling

4th: Licking

5th: Spanking

6th: Wet

7th: Fingering

8th: Lingerie

9th: Cuffs

10th: Role Play

11th: Hair Pull

12th: Whips

13th: Moaning

14th: Toys

15th: Sensory Deprivations 

16th: Harness

17th: Gags

18th: Biting

19th: Latex

20th: Leash

21st: Butt Plug

22nd: Wax Play

23rd: Food

24th: Mirrors

25th: Pegging/Strap-on 

26th: Exhibitionism

27th: Shibari 

28th: Multiples

29th: Insertion

30th: Edging

31st: Orgasm


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is never really the teaser in his relationship with Raihan. He’s usually the one being teased. Like being randomly pressed up against any surface or Raihan bending down to whisper dirty promises in his ear while in a public setting. When Raihan gets in the mood to tease, by all Arceus, he will tease.

Ash is never really the teaser in his relationship with Raihan. He’s usually the one being teased. Like being randomly pressed up against any surface or Raihan bending down to whisper dirty promises in his ear while in a public setting. When Raihan gets in the mood to tease,  _ by all Arceus,  _ he  _ will _ tease. 

So when Ash has the chance to tease him back, to keep himself just out of reach but so tantalizingly close, he takes it by the hand and pole vaults with it. 

It’s Halloween eve and Ash and a few younger league members had begged for a full year to the higher ups just to have a costume party. All kinds of costumes allowed as long as it doesn’t show too much skin around the private parts or, or mostly the females joining, chest area. So Ash chose the  _ perfect _ costume that would exactly match with Raihans to the point it’ll have him trying to corner him all night once Ash even gets there.

Black heels with gold silk ribbons winding up his legs to mid thigh topped with a bow, showing off all his freckles and tan-ish skin and scars, no stockings so Ash can hopefully get some good bite marks and hickeys on the inside of his thighs. Short white fingerless gloves that stop at his wrist adorn his hands with bright blue cufflinks. Black strapless corset teddy made just for his body and didn’t show too much of his private bulge no matter how hard the cockring snug around his cock made Ash. A short crop top kind of black leather jacket specially made by him to match. A bow tie clasped around his neck like a collar with a tag in the shape of a carrot that read Daddy’s Bunny. And lastly, a white band with slightly floppy rabbit ears sat snug on his head, Ash’s hair curly enough to hide the actual white band. 

Ash was dressed as a Playboy Bunny. well… some sort of biker Playboy Bunny, but still. And he looked fucking hot. 

Everyone thought so too at the party. Ash having everyone’s eyes trained on him the moment he stepped through the double doors. Fashionable late for the first time instead of outright late and head held high with an uncharitably smug look on his face. 

Raihan was damn near on the other side of the ballroom used for the party when he, along with everyone else, saw Ash. Their eyes connected and Raihan damn near crushed the glass tumble full of scotch in his hand. 

Raihan was dressed as a werewolf greaser and Ash was a Playboy Bunny. Ash did this on purpose. 

_ Ash is teasing him.  _

The thought was compounded into fact when Ash winked at him. A heady smirk curling his lips with the mouthed words of  _ ‘chase me’ _ followed by a raised eyebrow before he was led away by Diantha in a slutty angel costume and Lance dressed as a vampire. 

Is Ash wanted to tease Raihan and start a chase then he’ll  _ damn _ well give Ash a  _ fucking chase.  _

———

When he finally catches Ash, halfway through the night and in the empty garden out back of all things while the party. They’ve been chasing each other through a damn near the whole castle at this point. Ash led him out to the garden by winking across the ballroom,  _ once again, _ and nodding his head to the giant windows and doors leading out. 

Raihan had put luck on his side, thankfully choosing normal shoes instead of dress shoes which he originally picked out, Ash was in heels. Like five inch, thin,  _ breakable _ heels. he couldn’t run that fast without twisting an ankle and instead relied more on the mass amount of people keeping the two apart. 

Ash squealed, openly and loud as well, when Raihan nearly tackled him into a push. Snarling almost like an actual werewolf as he turned Ash around in his arms and just nearly shoved his tongue into the shorter’s mouth. One hand gripping the back of an upper thigh, definitely leaving a dark bruise come by morning, and the other curled in Ash’s hair. Keeping him in place as Raihan damn well devoured his mouth. 

The smaller had to cling on desperately to the lapels of Raihans own leather jacket. High needy whines and swallowed up moans poured from his mouth into Raihans as his boyfriend ravished him. Tilting both back a little to the point that Ash raised the leg Raihan was gripping like one of those old school black and white movies where the boy kisses the girl. 

It took a about two minutes before one of Ash’s hands frantically started parting the back of Raihans head, signaling him that Ash needed to fucking breath, and got harder the longer Ash had to wait. When they did pull apart, Raihans hand in Ash’s hair slid down his body towards Ash’s ass. Gripping it tightly alongside the other hand and leaving even more bruise marks come by morning.

Again, not that Ash is complaining. Like.. at all. 

“You,” Raihan started with a growl, resting his forehead against Ash’s as the smaller curled his arms tighter around his neck, “are so fucking lucky we are in public right now.” 

Ash laughed before taking an exaggerated look around them. They were in the center of the garden, well away from the main party and where literally no one would look for them. “I don’t see anyone here.” He purrs. Leaning up and bumping his nose with his boyfriend. 

Suddenly and without warning Raihan picked up Ash by the thighs. Hiking him high and soon walked towards a bench near the water fountain. Setting Ash down, carefully because Ash is still in heels, he turned him around and forced Ash to lean forward over the front of the bench and grasp the top. 

“Rai, what are you _ -oh!” _ Ash gasped loudly. Cock jumping in the tight confined place of the teddy corset and pulsed against the cockring. Raihan had squatted down, pulled the fabric away from his ass near his hole, and  _ bit _ Ash  _ hard. _ He leant down more and pushed his ass back into Raihans face. Feeling him suck on the skin that he still had clenched down with his teeth for a half minute before Raihan released the skin, standing up, and then  _ smacked _ the same ass directly on the mark  _ harder then the bite.  _

“Daddy!” Ash blurted out of shock. Raihan wasn’t one for spanking unless he was mad at Ash. Had he taken his teasing too far? Is Raihan mad at him now? That wasn’t his goal at all! Ash just wanted to get back at his Daddy for all the teasing he does to him. 

He was yanked back by the back of his collar. The hand Raihan used slid around his throat once Ash was pressed against his back fully, not crushing but a reminder of who’s in charge, and the other hand coming in the front to cup Ash’s erection. 

“Now.” Raihan growled using that dark silky voice that he only uses when Ash is being bratty or too childish, a voice that commands obedience and one Ahs can never say no to. He’s never heard Raihan use it outside of the bedroom, outside of their shared house ground, so hearing it now in public makes Ash  _ feel _ things. “You’re going to tell Daddy everything then went through your head that begins to even justify the thought that it was okay to dress like this and then make Daddy chase you throughout the entire party.” 

Ash nearly sobbed. The pressure against his neck and crotch just felt so good. it makes Ash want to give up and melt against Raihan, to rut against the hand and obvious erection pressing into his back, but Daddy won’t let him have that until he answers. 

Because Raihan doesn’t like being teased so badly. Especially with something he can’t have right away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specifically did not chose a list with a daddy/mommy prompt because I HC Ash to have a very big Daddy Kink that I just couldn’t keep that to one chapter. And yes I WILL post Seven. Fucking. Chapters if it means I’m all caught up with kinktober


	3. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan was never one for kissing. When he was young he found it weird and gross. Even the thought of changing saliva with someone made him gag as a teenager. It wasn’t until much later, around mid twenties, when he truly understood why people liked kissing so much.

Raihan was never one for kissing. When he was young he found it weird and gross. Even the thought of changing saliva with someone made him gag as a teenager. It wasn’t until much later, around mid twenties, when he truly understood why people liked kissing so much. 

Because seeing Ash stretched out on his bed. Barely clothed and hips hiked up and pressed against his. One hand gripping the bed sheets and the other hooked over Raihans neck to keep him close. Shaking ever so slightly and lips damn near shiny with shared saliva. 

“More please?” Ash asks with a whisper. Polite and so sweetly. Looking up at Raihan with wide whiskey eyes and legs hooked together and shaking. “Can I have more?” 

Raihan chuckled as he bent down. Pressing his hips into Ash and loving the wet needy gasp Ash gave while arching up into his lowered chest. “More what? Use your words, sunshine.” 

It took a moment, not that Raihan was helping at all since he started rolling his hips in slow teasing circles and Ash was damn near almost pulling some dreads out of his hair. But Ash was able to gasp out a few more words. 

“More _ -fuck _ ! more kisses, oh shit,  _ please!”  _

That last please was sobbed into his mouth before Raihan could connect their two lips again. Tilting Ash’s head back just a tad to get a better angle and pressed his hips down and forward even more. Ash cried into his mouth, allowing Raihan to have the chance to press his tongue forward into Ash’s mouth. 

He wasn’t one for kissing but kissing Ash? He could do that for  _ hours.  _


	4. Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t as smutty as the others, or kinky, because I didn’t even know what to do for this one. My apologies for that.

Unbeknownst to the world but one sole person, Raihan has a tickle kink.

Ash had accidentally found it one day. The first time he tried to tickle Raihan ended up in near disaster. 

They were out in public, international league meetings, and were chasing each other across an empty floor. Dodging desks and trying to catch the other in a hold. Something just… light and fun after a day full of boring meetings. 

That is until Ash suddenly cut corners and came to Raihan. Two fingers in the form of a hand taser came up to the taller side and dug right under his bottom rib. Ash was expecting something like a shout of surprise, a scream of shock, or a squeal of laughter. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for Raihan to let out a guttural moan mixed with laughter. Making both freeze in the middle of the open floor. Shocked and taken aback at what just occurred. 

“Do you-“ Ash started. 

“I never even-“ Raihan was suddenly quick to explain. 

“What the hell are you two shits doing!?” Lt. Surges voice shocked both of the boys into screaming, high pitched and loud. They quickly turned to the equally shocked Lieutenant. 

“Damn,” the man huffed, “I didn’t know that male voices even went that high.” 

Both Ash and Raihan blushed bright red at being caught. Looking at each other with dawning dread that Surge might have heard Raihan moan not even a minute ago. Before one of the two could even start to begin mistering the courage up to Ask how much Surge saw them do the gym leader sighed heavil and turned to walk back down the hallway to the elevator. Hand waving behind him at the two. 

“Come one, we’ve been looking for ya because dinner is being served.” 

Both looked at each other. Licking their lips before Ash straightened up and pointed a finger at Raihan. 

“We’re gonna revisit that later.” 

“No the fuck we are not!” Raihan called afterwards. Scrambling as Ash zoomed to follow the older Gym leader. 


	5. Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am just doling these out to get caught up. Once again I’m sorry that this is short.

Ash soon found out that once the deeds been done and both he and Raihan were done fucking for that evening. Raihan likes to slide down the bed, or hike Ash up onto a higher surface, and lick every bruise he gave Ashs. Starting with his neck and working down. 

Ash never made any comments against it. Actually liking the feeling of Raihan giving him varying amounts of pressure in his licks. From kitten licks to the more bruised and bloody bite marks on his thighs to harsh ones that feels like he’s just pressing his tongue up against one of the lighter bruises on his neck. 

Raihan also liked licking Ash’s chest after having sex. Something about  _ ‘never wasting a drop of cum’  _ or something else. Again, Ash never complained. More so to do that he’s drained of energy to actually care and his wonderful boyfriend always cleaned up after with a warm washcloth. 

All Ash could do was lay there and allow Raihan to do as he pleases. Sometimes he gets the energy to rub the back of his head or play with Raihans dreads while he does so, other times Ash is just lazily watching while his arms feel like lead next to him. 

One thing for sure is that Raihan is thorough.  _ No _ bruise or bite mark goes untouch. When Raihan gets in a super bitey mood during sex it’ll end up with him taken well up over half an hour afterwards. Sometimes it’s just less than five minutes after a quick romp before one of them or both need to go back to work or into another meeting. 

It kinda feels nice, like Raihans way of apologizing for being so rough. Though Ash is more welcomed to the marks because they leave a sore after state that keeps Ash thinking back over and over again. 


	6. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the first chapter

Once they got home Raihan immediately pulled Ash over to the couch. Tugging the smaller down to where he stumbled forward and fell into his boyfriend's lap. 

_ Smack!  _

The sound echoed in the room alongside Ash’s sob of shock and pain. Raihans hand that smacked across his ass stayed there. Keeping the cheek right in his hand. 

“Ten slaps for each cheek.” Raihan was still using his commanding voice and Ash hiccuped through a sob. “Punishment for making me chase you around the party and for letting all those people see you in such an outfit that only I should.” 

“Okay.” Ash hiccuped through another sob. He couldn’t even tack  _ Daddy _ on after his words like he’s supposed to. Something in the back of his brain was going off that was making him react so negatively. Ash has been punished like this before, even worse than in this situation. But he also knows that Raihan will take good care of him afterwards, like he always does when his temper is soothed. 

Raihan wilted a bit at Ash’s reaction. Usually Ash would act more bratty before being put into his place but he must have been in one of ‘those’ moods. Probably one of those ones where he’d worked himself up thinking that a situation would go one way only to play out completely differently, leaving Ash a little emotionally unready and snippy. 

Ash was probably looking to have a fun night where Raihan and him would dance around each other before going hom and having some hot sex. Instead he's bent over his knee with Daddy pissed. With that revelation, Raihan bent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Ash’s head. 

“I’ll cut it down to ten, how about that?” Raihan tried to sooth. Voice losing a bit of its command and going for gentle and soft. “Five for each cheek and then I’ll fuck you nice and good.” He wasn’t even planning of spanking Ash that hard anymore. Knowing now what Ash was probably thinking and how he’d had such a reaction. 

Half a minute passed before Ash gave him a quiet  _ “okay”, _ and Raihan tugged Ashms hips into a better position. Eyeing his previous bite mark that Raihan just knows will start bleeding again. 

“Do I have to count?” Ash asked suddenly as Raihan was raising his hand up. The question was sudden but a good one since Raihan didn’t tell him to count but it was usually a part of the punishment like this.

Raihan gave a second to think before answering, “no, you don’t have to, but you can if you want.” And with that he let his hand fall down and smack the right cheek. 

Interestingly enough, instead of a wet sob like Raihan was expecting, Ash groaned. Head jerking down as he pressed it into his arms that was planking his upper half. Another  _ smack!  _ Sound echoed in the room and Ash gave another groan. Raihan kept notice. Usually Ash didn’t make these sounds when Raihan rarely spanned him, so he must be doing something right. 

After a minute Ash had actually let out a moan on the last spank, this one obviously the hardest out of the ten and aimed directly onto the bite mark from earlier that night. Suddenly Ash seized up and let out a strangled cry. Body tensing and muscles rolling before he fell back down into Raihans lap with one final loud sob, this time more out of pleasure again is read of pain. 

“Ash!?” Raihan asked frantically. Hands hovering over Ash’s limp body before Ash struggled to sit up. Tears once more in his eyes as he struggled to take off the corset, the jacket had been pulled off right after they walked through the door, and Raihan immediately launched into helping undo the back. 

The taller winced at the sound of the fabric peeling off of Ash’s skin, he didn’t know the thing was on so tight against Ash’s ribs to begin with, but the sight of it peeling away from Ash’s cock was damn right something. 

Ash’s smaller dick was leaking like a faucet, a black cockring kept him from cumming. Something Abs must have put in before coming to the party. 

Ash just came dry. 

Before Raihan could move, to shock to do so before hand, Ash grabbed one of his hands and tugged it over. Ash’s dick felt almost like lava against his touch and Ash sobbed in slight relief when Raihan automatically cupped it and pressed his palm against the underside. 

“Please.” Were the only words Asb had to whisper before Raihan was releasing the lack to the ring. Catching Ash as he buckled while cumming. It took a few minutes before Ash could even open his eyes. Clutching weakly against Raihans costume shirt. 

“Come one,” Raihan soothed a hand down Ash’s now naked back, “let’s get you cleaned up and tucked into bed. You must be thirsty as well.” 

Ash didn’t argue let alone make a sound when Raihan picked him up. Ears and heels still staying on until Raihan was able to set Ash onto the bed. 


	7. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhh their all SLOPPY but I don’t care! I’m so close to catching up.

When Raihan got the text  _ ‘Hey you wanna see the new pictures for the Champion calendar!’  _ From Ash Mid afternoon Galar time. Raihan was honestly expecting Ash swimming with some of his water Pokémon or insomenkind of pool and sitting on the edge. 

What he wasn’t expecting was very professional pictures of Ash soaking with no shirt and skin tight swim pants. Sun glistened off his freckles tan skin and half lidded eyes that felt like he was staring into Raihans soul. Bottom lip caught between pearly white teeth and fangs poking out a little more since the bottom lip wasn’t hiding them. 

Ash looked like a down right  _ God _ in the pictures he sent. 

It also wasn’t fair that he was in  _ Unova _ of all places. Halfway across the world and sending Raihan damn near  _ pornographic _ photos meant to be in a  _ charity calendar.  _ Maybe they got rejected  _ for _ being too sexy and Ash had the great idea to send them to his boyfriend. 

Either way Raihan still had to jerk one out in his office. doors dangerously unlocked, hunched over in his chair with his head pressed against his desk, and phone almost pressed against his face while trying to keep his noises to a minimum to stop from accidentally causing Sebastian to look into his room to make sure Raihan is all right. 

He’ll ha e more time after work. Back at home where he’s in the privacy of his bedroom and could take the time to leisurely look over the photo’s while dragging a few loads out. But that’s  _ later _ and this is  _ now.  _


	8. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA I ACTUALLY CAUGHT UP. Also have some good wlw content

The one thing Ash loves to do to her girlfriend in bed is finger her. Rai’s voice is high, needy, and utterly delicious when she’s rocking her hips against Ash’s smaller fingers. 

Rai’s usually the one on top in bed, but sometimes Ash likes to be the one to call the shots and allow her sweet girlfriend to relax. It definitely works even though Ash has to beg and cajole Rai into letting her. 

“That feels good, yeah?” Ash asked. Smiling when Rai’s sweet as honey sounds filled the room. Taking that as an answer as her hand moved with Rai’s hip movements. She wasn’t one to hold down her partner in bed, allowing them to be a bit greedy and let them control the speed and intensity. “So good for me, baby. My pussy is almost dripping with slick just by watching you rock against my fingers.” A sharp press against Rai’s clit had her legs quaking. Hands flying to get a better grip on the bed, especially when Ash did that movement again just to see her beautiful long back arch up in front of her. 

Rai looked like a Goddess in that moment. Long curly hair spread out and brown skin glistened with sweat. Voice like sweet, sweet Honey and Caramel tk Ash’s ears. 

“Sweetheart!” Rai whined loudly. “Baby, sweet cakes, Ashy! I’m so close. Please don’t stop!” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Ash replied easily. “Why would I stop when you loom like this? So good for me and feel so good clenching around my fingers. Makes me want to sit between your legs and eat you out until your sobbing for mercy.” 

Those last few words pulled a desperate cry and hiccup from Rai before Ash felt her walls flutter and clench around her fingers. She has just cummed and is now panting for air desperately, like she just ran a marathon, and fingers still barely kneading the sheets. 

Ash leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead, moving to both her cheeks, then the tip of her nose. Lastly, landing a soft kiss against Rai’s lips. Both didn’t move as they enjoyed the movement before Ash pulled away with a lazy smirk. 

“So,” she crawled, “do you want me to still eat you out or are you good for now?” 

That earned her a pillow to the face by her girlfriend who sported a bright red face


	9. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is hella late, I’ll be posting a lot today if I can

Ash isn’t one that likes to dress up fancy. Choosing comfort over style much unlike his boyfriend who’s always on the latest trends and fashion. So Ash was completely out of his element here. 

Standing in front of their floor to ceiling bathroom mirror Ash turned from side to side. Eyeing the lace clinging to his hips and how the black see through babydoll swirled a bit with the movements. 

Ash was standing in front of the mirror wearing lingerie. 

This is the first time he’s ever… done this kind of thing. Like buying something for him to wear that he knows Raihan will love. Raihan didn’t make it secretive when Ash had caught him looking up different kinds of lingerie and then immediately asking him a bunch of questions like his briefs size or shirt size. 

He had beaten Raihan to the punch metaphorically. Face completely tomato red as he tried not to stare at the bulge in his panties. The silk rubbing against his cock and the new feeling is making Ash’s legs shake just a bit. 

Ash was so caught off guard that he didn’t notice Raihan was in the doorway into the bathroom until a loud growl echoed in the large room. Echoing off the walls and tile floor and making Ash’s legs shake even more. He always became so weak when Raihan growled in his ears. 

“What do we have  _ here?”  _ Oh, he’s using that voice. Heavy and smooth making Ash want to buckle down and be so,  _ so _ good for him. 

One hand darted to cover his cock but Ash couldn’t look away as Raihan sauntered over. “This… this was supposed to be one of your birthday presents.” Raihans birthday was October thirty-first. Just barely over two weeks away. 

The taller reached out and wrapped his arms around Ash. Tugging his hand covering his cock away. Showing the bulge in the mirror and Ash had to look away, face somehow becoming even more bright, but he whipped his head back when Raihan cupped him. Pressing his hot hand and long fingers pressing against his taint. 

Ash moaned while bucking into the hand. Legs giving out on him and Ash distantly wondered why he was so sensitive today. That was put to rest when Raihan hauled him up. 

_ “Look at you.”  _ Raihan purred. Slowly starting to work his palm side to side, rubbing the silk across Ash’s leaking head, and the heat making it extra sinful. “All dolled up for me.” He hooked his other hand around Ash’s bare thigh and hoisted it up. Making Ash arch against his back and ass press up against Raihans own bulge in his pants. 

“I’m going to  _ enjoy _ opening you slowly.” Raihan finished off. Trying to make his voice even deeper and more smooth. If it weren’t for the cockring on Ash he would have probably cummed at the moment. “Now let’s take this to the bed, much more comfortable then the bathroom counter or mirror.” 


	10. Cuffs

_ “Baby!” _ Raihan jerked against the cuffs. Breathing heavily through his mouth as he could only stare down at Ash between his shaking thighs. 

Ash had been pretty determined to see if he could suck Raihan dry. Whispering about how he would do it multiple times in Raihans ears during events where anyone could catch them or sliding between his clothed thighs at work when they were in Raihans office. Each time took Raihans breath away, making his chest hitch, and eyes darken at the thought of curling a hand in Ash’s fluffy hair and fucking his face slowly. Ash would always dart away after that, disappearing into the crowd or out of his office before Raihan could truly get a good grip on him. 

It wasn’t until Raihans first free day of the month of October did he wake up with Ash sitting on his chest and cuffing his hands to the headboard. Sliding down and kissing him good Moroni good or if the cuffs were too tight. Until then Ash slide down further and got between his legs, leaning down and mouthing at Raihans growing erection, never taking his whiskey eyes off of Raihans face. 

“Fuck, _Ash!”_ Raihan sobbed. Legs buckling up again as Ash slid his hot wet mouth down his entire length again. “Baby, fuck baby, _please_ let me touch you. I promise I’ll be good. I’ll be _so_ _good_ for you.” 

Raihan could barely see Ash raising an eyebrow at him. Mouthing and curling his tongue around the head of Rai’s cock before going back down halfway and humming. Feeling Raihan tense and crying out as he came for the fourth time that hour. Hips bucking up and almost gagging Ash if he didn’t already slide up to the head of the cock and let the load of cum gather in his mouth. 

Ash had a… habit of showing off Raihans load on his tongue after sucking him off. Now wasn’t an exception when he opened his mouth, this load quite smaller than the last three, and narrowing his eyes in bliss when Raihan’s legs flopped open more and his dick twitched. Before any drop could escape Ash pulled his tongue back in and happily swallowed, salty but not too salty, and moved to grab the base of Raihans cock again and took a long lick against the slit of the head. Dragging his tongue and feeling Raihans muscles twitch uncontrollably under his hands. 

Ash loves being able to spoil Raihan when he can, but teasing him is just as much fun. 


End file.
